Someone Unexpected
by GleeGleekLove
Summary: Kurt never thought that Blaine would ever cheat on him, he thought he and Blaine would be happy together forever. But sometimes the one you expect things from lets you down but the one you don't expect things from will be there to help you through. This is my first story so the summary isn't the best.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story, so it may not be the best,** **I'm still learning about writing fan fiction's, But this is a Kurtbastian story, I do like Blaine so this story is not going to bash him.**

**Anyway here goes my first story.**

**ENJOY **

**Chapter 1**

Kurt always hated Sebastian he tried to steal his boyfriend, said nothing to him unless it was mean insults and he never thought they would mean anything to each other.

But sometimes the one person you thought wouldn't be there for you is the one person who is.

Blaine knew he had to tell Kurt he knew it was the right thing to do. But how do you tell the Love of your life that you cheated on him.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on his bed

'Kurt I need to tell you something' Blaine said trying to gather up the courage.

'Ok' Kurt said

'I slept with someone' Blaine said deciding that saying it faster was better

Now that was not what Kurt had expected, now his heartbroken tears start streaming down his face.

'Leave' Kurt said

'Wait, please don't do this to us, it was one mistake and it meant nothing' Blaine pleaded

'I'm not doing anything to us; you did it the moment you decided to sleep with someone else.' Kurt said now full blown sobbing

'I hope Sebastian was worth it' Kurt said

Blaine looked at him and said 'What it wasn't Sebastian that I slept with'

Kurt looked at him like he was lying

'You already told me you slept with someone no need to lie, it's obvious that it was Sebastian' Kurt said

'It wasn't Sebastian that I slept with, it was just some guy from scandals that I met, I didn't even know what I was doing I was drunk it was a mistake.' Blaine said trying to explain himself.

'No, I'm sorry we are over, now please just leave.' Kurt said

As Blaine got up and left the Hummel-Hudson house Kurt fell to the floor in tears as he realised what has just happened the love of his life his one and only cheated on him, how was he meant to get over this.

Little did Kurt know that a certain Warbler would help him get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter where Sebastian comes in.**

**There will be some mistakes in this chapter and the 1st chapter. But I am writing this myself on word.**

**Anyway next Chapter**

**ENJOY ****J**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt was devastated but of course he would be. He woke up Monday morning dreading the day ahead, he would have to go to school and face Blaine and all of the New Directions, He just hoped that today would go past without much drama, but of course this is the New Directions he thought so there is sure to be some drama.

Kurt walked into the school building trying to stay clear of Blaine he really couldn't face seeing him yet but he knew he would have to at Glee they wasn't in the same grade so lucky for Kurt they didn't share any classes.

The day went by too quickly for Kurt's liking he managed to not see Blaine yet but now it was time for Glee.

As he walked in no one was there yet so he took his seat and watched as the New Directions all came in. Mercedes came in and sat next to Kurt.

She leaned over and said 'are you alright boo I heard what happened with Blaine'

Kurt just nodded not wanting to go into discussion about it yet.

She took the hint and left it alone.

Now most of the New Directions was in the room even Blaine apart from Rachel, Blaine just came in with his head down and went straight to his seat, Kurt was thankful that he didn't say anything maybe he could get through Glee without having to talk about the break-up.

But then Rachel came in she went straight up to Kurt and he looked up at her and smiled it was forced but it was still a smile.

'You need to take Blaine back, he made a mistake everyone makes mistakes, you are perfect for each other.' She said

Kurt just sighed and said 'I think it's up to me if I take him back or not don't you think Rachel, you're my friend you should support me'

Rachel looked at him and said 'I am supporting you, but I don't want you to make a mistake and not take Blaine back because he made a mistake'

'Rachel!' Kurt shouted now getting feed up with her.

'Blaine made the mistake not me!, Please just leave me alone to deal with it.' Kurt said trying to get her to stop talking about it.

But of course she didn't

'Come on Kurt having you ever made a mistake you regret and wished you could take it back.'

Now Kurt was fuming.

He said 'Yes Rachel! I have made mistakes, but I have NEVER cheated on my boyfriend, and I would have NEVER cheated on him, it's my life I need time to deal with what he did we are never getting back together but we may go back to being friends, but it's up to me when, now please leave it alone.'

At that outburst Rachel realised she needed to stop so she went to her seat next to Finn just as Mr Schuester came in.

Glee went by fast as soon as he could Kurt got up and went straight for the door, got in his car and went to the Lima Bean after that Glee rehearsal he really did need a coffee.

He got out of his car and went to get his Grande non-fat Mocha and went and sat at a table, he got out his school books and started on his homework ignoring everyone and everything around him.

He was there for about an hour before he felt someone sit in the seat opposite him, he glanced up and sighed

'Hello Gayface' Sebastian said

'What do you want meerkat' Kurt said not really in the mood for Sebastian today

'Where's Blaine? I see he managed to get loose of his lead today' Sebastian said his trademark smirk in place.

Kurt sighed he thought Sebastian is going to find out any way.

'Me and Blaine have broken up' Kurt said hoping now that Sebastian would just leave so he can get on with his homework.

But Sebastian just stayed seated, Kurt looked up and saw him still sitting there

He huffed out some breath and said 'What?'

Sebastian just looked at him with a shocked looked on his faced and said 'What happened I thought you two were in love'

'Yeah so did I' Kurt said

'But it turns out that a drunken hook up with some randomer from scandals can change it' Kurt added

Sebastian just sat there gobsmacked although now he was gobsmacked but Blaine slept with someone at scandals and it wasn't him.

'Wow I'm sorry' was all Sebastian could say

'Why are you sorry? It's not like it was you although you was the first person that came to my mind when he told me.' Kurt said

'I know it's just I never thought he would cheat on you' Sebastian said

'Yeah well me either' Kurt said

'Now can you please leave me to get on with my homework' Kurt said and went back to doing his homework.

Sebastian just looked at him and said 'give me your phone.'

Kurt looked at him like his lost his mind.

'What? No!' Kurt said

'Come on just give it to me' Sebastian said now holding out his hand for the phone.

Kurt looked at him then gave him his phone.

Sebastian took the phone and added his number in it then sent a text to his own phone so he had Kurt's number, then gave Kurt his phone back.

Kurt looked through his contacts and saw a new contact under S then started laughing.

'Wow thank you I needed a good laugh' Kurt said as he saw that Sebastian had save his number under Sex God.

Sebastian just laugh then fake looked offended 'that wounds me Kurtie' Sebastian said

Kurt looked up and said 'Don't call me that'

Sebastian just laughed again and got up and said 'If you ever wanna talk just text me ok'

Kurt looked shocked he thought for sure that as soon as Sebastian had found out Blaine was single he would of went after him.

Kurt didn't say anything yet though he just looked up at Sebastian and smiled realising that he just gave a genuine laugh and smile while in the present of his enemy or now former enemy Kurt thought.

Sebastian said he needed to get back to Dalton and he and Kurt said goodbye.

About an hour after Sebastian left, Kurt left the Lima Bean a little happier then when he went in.

He realised maybe he got Sebastian all wrong.

**Author's note: Hope this is ok I am still learning about writing so it isn't the best, I hope to get better as the story goes on not quite sure how long this maybe yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has alerted/favourite this story.**

**And thanks to Sabaku no Sable for being my first reviewer :)**** when I read the review Taylor Swift's song was stuck in my head so I ended up listening to it as I wrote this chapter.**

**Anyway **

**Kurt Texts**

_Sebastian's texts_

Here is Chapter 3

Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

It was Monday night and Kurt had just finished his skin care regime, he got in bed and turned on his laptop and went on facebook he hasn't been on since his and Blaine's break-up.

As he logged in the first thing he saw made his heart break a little bit more

Blaine Anderson went from being in a relationship to single.

He knew relationship status would have to be changed but he was hoping it wouldn't hurt as much or a least he wished it wouldn't.

But he changed his status

Kurt Hummel went from being in a relationship to single.

Then before he was about to log off he got a friend request notification. He looked at it.

Sebastian Smythe Confirm or Ignore

He just looked then decided to confirm it.

Then he logged off.

He was about to go asleep when his phone got a text message he picked it up and saw Sebastian's name on screen – although he hasn't changed it from Sex God- he opens the text.

From Sex God – _Hi Gayface just saw your status on facebook, are you alright?_

Kurt read the text and started a reply

To Sex God – **Yeah I'll be fine thank you**

It wasn't long before he got a reply back

From Sex God – _Ok, well I meant what I said earlier if you need to talk, I'm here._

Kurt looked at the text a little shocked not really sure what to make of it.

To Sex God- **Thanks maybe we can talk if you're at the Lima Bean tomorrow?**

From Sex God – _Ok I will be there at about 3.30 no warbler practice tomorrow so will leave straight after school._

To Sex God – **Ok then see you tomorrow Goodnight Sebastian.**

From Sex God – _Goodnight Kurt_

Before Kurt put his phone down he changed Sebastian's contact name from Sex God to Sebastian.

Kurt woke up the next morning kind of excited about his coffee date with Sebastian that afternoon he really needed something to take his mind off the whole break-up, who knew it would be Sebastian that would be the distraction, not Kurt that was for sure if someone had told him a week ago that Blaine would have cheated on him and Sebastian would be helping him get his mind of the break-up he would have gave his best 'Bitch please' face, but as it turned out it was happening right now.

So as he got ready for school he tried to keep his mind off of Blaine, the break-up and his coffee date with Sebastian and focus on getting ready.

As he got to school he walked to his locked when he opened his locker there was a note there,

**Dear Kurt,**

**I'm so sorry about what happened, it was a mistake please know that I didn't want to hurt you, I hope that you can forgive me, I love you, I always have and always will,**

**Please talk to me**

**Love Always,**

**Blaine **

**Xoxo**

Kurt couldn't believe what he was reading he hoped that Blaine would at least let Kurt be the one to decide to make the first move, but somewhere inside of him reading the note he knew that he would never get back together with Blaine, but maybe they could get back to being Best Friends again like they was on their way to being before Blaine realised he liked Kurt.

Kurt thought about it the whole day, as school finished he went straight to his car and went to meet Sebastian at the Lima Bean.

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean and looked around Sebastian was already there, as Kurt saw him Sebastian looked up and they locked eyes, Kurt gave Sebastian a little smile and a wave and Sebastian returned the smile, Kurt went and grab his coffee and made his way over to the table Sebastian was sitting at.

'Hello' Kurt said as he sat down at the table

'Hi' Sebastian replied

Before the silence got uncomfortable Sebastian spoke

'So how was your day?' Sebastian said

Kurt looked at him and sighed

'It could have been better' Kurt said

'Why what happened' Sebastian said

'Blaine put a note in my locker asking me to please forgive him that it was a mistake and that he loves me always has and always will and please can I talk to him.' Kurt said

Sebastian just looked at him and said 'so are you going to forgive him?'

'Yes' Kurt said

'What!' Sebastian said 'So what you're just going to take him back and act like nothing happened, wow Kurt I thought you was better than that!' Sebastian add

Kurt just looked at him

'No, I never said I was going to take him back!, I said I'm going to forgive him, not to get back together we are never ever getting back together, but I miss him as a friend.' Kurt said suddenly looking a little sad

Sebastian just signed and changed the subject

'So how is your preparation from sectionals going' Sebastian said the only thing he could think of at that moment.

'Nice try meerkat, I'm not telling you that' Kurt said at that they both laughed and went in to easy conversation about everything from School work to movie and music, before they knew it, it was near 6oclock and Sebastian had to get back to Dalton and Kurt had to get home.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

The next day as Kurt walked in to McKinley High and walked to his locker when he opened it he saw a single red rose in there with a little note clip to it that read:

**Please talk to me – Blaine xoxo **

Kurt just sighed knowing what he needed to do.

Just before glee club comes around Kurt knew he needed to talk to Blaine privately so he grab his arm and took him to an empty classroom.

Kurt looked at Blaine

'Blaine I forgive you'

Blaine broke out in a Hugh grin but before Blaine could say anything Kurt continued

'No, we can't get back together we are never getting back together, but I miss you being my friend'

Blaine looked a little sad but he understood he missed being Kurt's friend to, somewhere between them getting together and being in love they lost that friendship they had before.

'Ok' Blaine said 'I've missed you being my friend to' Blaine added

They both smiled at each other and left the classroom to go to Glee Club, as they walked into glee club together everyone looked at them and suddenly everyone started asking questions at the same time.

Are you back together?

Why are you together?

Are you friends again?

Kurt whispered something to Blaine and they both smiled

Blaine said 'Mr Shue me and Kurt want to sing something if that's ok?'

'Of course, go for it' Mr Shue replied

As Kurt told the band what song they want to sing Blaine said 'This is to answer all your questions'

As the music started playing Kurt started singing

**I remember when we broke up the first time**

**Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**

**We hadn't seen each other in a month**

**When you said you needed space. (What?)**

**Then you come around again and say**

**"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**

**Remember how that lasted for a day?**

**I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

**Oooh we called it off again last night**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**Then Kurt and Blaine started singing the chorus together **

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

Then Kurt said

**Like, ever...**

Then Blaine sang

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**

**And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind**

**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

**Oooh, you called me up again tonight**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

Then they both sang

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**

**Oh oh oh**

Then Blaine sang

**I used to think that we were forever ever**

**And I used to say, "Never say never..."**

Kurt said

**Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**

**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**

**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

Then they both sang

**No!**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,**

**We, ohhh, getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

As the song finished Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and they knew that it might have been then end of them as 'Klaine' but they wouldn't lose their friendship and that's the most important thing.

Once the song ended the Glee club looked on in shock at the song they just sang.

As Blaine explained 'What are not getting back together, but we are going to save our friendship'

At that the glee club all got up and started clapping.

Kurt and Blaine sat down as the glee club went on.

Kurt started texting Sebastian

To Sebastian – **Me and Blaine talked we both realised that we won't get back together as a couple but we are going to be friends again.**

From Sebastian – _That's great, how did Blaine take that?_

To Sebastian – **Ok we both know that we would rather keep our friendship then try to make a romance work and lose our friendship.**

To Sebastian – **We both even sang Taylor Swift's We are never ever ever getting back together to the glee club :) **

From Sebastian – _Wow really that's classic I wish I could have been there to see that haha anyway I'm glad you're ok now :)_

To Sebastian – **I am thank you :) **

From Sebastian – _You're welcome :) _

Kurt and Sebastian made plans to meet at the Lima Bean again that afternoon after both Glee Clubs' get out.

**Author's Note: wow I didn't realise this chapter would turn out to be so long anyway I might update again tomorrow until then thanks again to the people who alert/favourite this story I hope you're enjoying it :) review please this is my first story so left me know what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong or what you want to see in this story :) it's all appreciated.**

**Thank you :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long and it isn't very long, but I'm going to start on Chapter 5 now. this story will be about 10 chapters.**

**Anyway Enjoy**

**Kurt Texts**

_Sebastian's texts_

Here is Chapter 4

Enjoy

Chapter 4

Kurt and Sebastian kept on going out together for the next couple of weeks, they had become quite good friends over the past couple of weeks, went they took out Blaine they realised that they had nothing to insult each other about.

It was a Wednesday Kurt was sitting in Glee Club and a little bored Rachel was talking about solos for herself as always, Kurt was just playing with his phone and looking at the time, he was going to meet Sebastian at the movie theatre they was going to see the new James Bond movie, Kurt weren't really a fan of James Bond but it had a Daniel Craig in it so when Sebastian asked him to see it with him Kurt agreed.

So here he was just waiting for Glee to finish so he could go and see this movie when there was a knock at the door, when Kurt looked up and slowly leaned back in his chair, no one in Glee knew that he was spending time with Sebastian and that they had become friends since he and Blaine broke up and he really didn't expect Sebastian to come to glee.

Everyone looked at the door when chaos started.

'Spy!' Rachel shouted

'What are you doing here' Finn said

Everyone else was asking the same thing when Sebastian just winked at Kurt and smirked

'Well I'm here to pick up Kurt for our movie date' Sebastian said his trademark smirk never leaving his lips.

Everyone then turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt got up and sighed and said 'Me and Sebastian are friends we are going to the movies together, no big deal we don't do anything different then when I go to the movies with any one of you'

With that Kurt said goodbye before anyone could say anything else grab Sebastian's arm as he went through the door and dragged him out the school.

'Seriously!' Kurt said as they left the building.

'What' Sebastian said with a coy smile.

'Did you have to come here? I said we can meet at the movie's' Kurt continued

'I know but I thought coming here would be more fun' Sebastian added

Kurt just looked at him and said 'yeah, yeah whatever let's just got to the movies'

As Sebastian and Kurt left the movie they were just having mindless chatter about the film. Sebastian walked Kurt to his car as they got there Sebastian just stared at Kurt.

Lately Sebastian has been thinking about Kurt more and more and he wasn't sure exactly what it meant, so he just put it down to the fact that they had become quite close friends and he never thought he would off been friends with Kurt Hummel or did he think he would actually enjoy his company yet that is exactly what has happened.

'What' Kurt asked as Sebastian just kept looking at him with an unknown look in his eye

'Nothing' Sebastian said 'I was just thinking how weird it is that we are friends and can have an actual civilised conversation without insults' Sebastian added with his smirk back in place

Kurt just laughed and added 'Yeah I know right, I never thought it was possible either!'

Sebastian and Kurt said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Both wondering if there was something more between them but neither of them willing to ask the other.

As the next day came Kurt was dreading school he knew that everyone would be wanting to know what was going on with him and Sebastian. He just hoped maybe they would just take his answer of they are just friends.

As he walked through McKinley they had Glee first period so he couldn't avoid anyone, so he walked into the choir room head held high he was the last one to arrive and when he walked in everyone stop and looked at him.

Before anyone could ask a question Kurt spoke

'Me and Sebastian are just friends' he said hoping they would believe him

'Me and Blaine have not long broke up do you really think I would move on that quick! But Sebastian is a friend and I enjoy his company,' he finished and went to sit down hoping that would be the end of it. It wasn't

Rachel stood up and said 'Kurt he is probably just using you to see our set list for sectionals'

Kurt just looked at her and said 'What so he can't like me for me he needs an ulterior motive?'

Rachel shook her head 'no of course not but this is Sebastian Smythe we are talking about'

'Yes thank you Rachel I realise who we are talking about but he is not using me when we are hanging out we don't even talking about glee club! So please just drop it' Kurt said raising his voice with the last sentence.

Glee club went fast after that no one else mentioned Sebastian and Kurt spent the rest of glee texting Sebastian telling him what Rachel had said

To Sebastian – **God! Rachel can be annoying **

Was all Kurt text to Sebastian

From Sebastian – _Well at least your finally realising it :) _

To Sebastian – **Very funny :) but no she told me in glee today that you are using me to get to our sectionals list!**

From Sebastian – _Well I should have seen that coming, well at least you know I'm not right?_

Sebastian texted back hoping he already knew the answer

To Sebastian – **Of course I do and that is what I told her**

Sebastian was staring at his phone waiting for it to buzz and went it did and he read the message he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

From Sebastian – _Good do you wanna hang out tonight?_

To Sebastian – **Sure my dad and Carol are in Washington and are not back till Sunday and Finn said he staying at puck's tonight so you can come and hang out at my house if you want?**

From Sebastian –_Ok sure will meet you at your house should be there about 5 ok?_

To Sebastian – **yep :) see you then **

From Sebastian –_See you then :) _

When Kurt put his phone back in his pocket he started to think about Sebastian loads of questions just kept running through his mind.

Does he like him more than a friend?

Why did it hurt a little when he told the glee club him and Seb are just friends?

It felt like he was losing his mind he needed to just forget about it him and Sebastian are just friends that is it there is nothing else between them, NOTHING, he thought trying to convince himself.

But one thing is for sure neither of them is going to admit their more than friendship feelings for the other without a little push.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this new chapter out I wasn't sure where this story was going but I think I've figured it out and here it's is I hope it's ok there isn't going to be many chapters left it will go up to either chapters 9 or 10 not quite sure yet, it's my first story so i'm still learing and don't wanna drag it on.**

**Hope all you american's had an amazing Thanks Giving holiday and enjoyed the new episode of glee :) **

**here's chapter 5 **

Chapter 5

Sebastian got to Kurt's house around just before 5pm he was nervous to say the least he knew he was starting to get more then friend feelings for Kurt but he wasn't sure how to deal with them, so he did what Sebastian Smythe does best he ignores them and knocked on Kurt's door.

Kurt opened the door slowly when the door was open he saw Sebastian's smiling face – wow an actual smile and not a smirk Kurt thought – which made Kurt's heart flutter a little, but it quickly got any non -friend thought out of his mind and told Sebastian to come in.

'Thank you' Sebastian said as he made his way into the living room.

'Nice place' he added

'thanks' Kurt said still wondering why his heart fluttered when he saw Sebastian smile

Kurt lead Sebastian down to his room.

Sebastian looked around Kurt's room and realised that this room is so Kurt and not at all what he would of expected but he was pleasantly surprised it was a nice cosy room there was pictures of Kurt and his New Directions friends on his walls pictures of him his dad his mum and his step family, Sebastian looked at them and smiled.

'Ok so we gonna watch a film?' Kurt said

'yeah sure which films do you have?' Sebastian replied

'erm they are over there' Kurt said pointed to the shelf with all his DVD's in

Sebastian walked over and looked at the films Kurt had and again was surprised to see that he had a whole range of DVD's instead of just musical films.

He ended up picking out 2 films Grown Ups because he loves Adam Sandler and that is one of the funniest films ever and The Proposal because he might be Sebastian Smythe but he has a heart and that is such an amazing film.

Kurt looked at the first film he picked and smiled Kurt loved Grown ups then his eyes fell upon the 2nd film Sebastian had picked and raised his eyebrows he never in a million years would have thought that Sebastian would of picked out The Proposal

'The Proposal?' Kurt questioned

'What' Sebastian said 'It's a good film' Sebastian added

They decided to go for The Proposal – Probably not the best to go for a romantic film they both thought but whatever – Sebastian sat and one side of Kurt's bed with his back against the headboard as Kurt put the film in the DVD player.

Kurt put the DVD in the player then went and sat down next to Sebastian on the bed.

They was both a bit ridged they both tried to keep over there side of the bed they was sat careful not to accidently touch.

As they film was playing they started talking and getting to know each other more, both Kurt and Sebastian realised that they made each other laugh.

Sebastian thought that he liked to see Kurt smile when he did his whole face lit up which then made Sebastian smile.

As that thought came to Sebastian's mind he finally realised that yes he had more then friendly feelings for one Kurt Hummel but he also realised when he just admitted to himself that he had feelings for Kurt that he wasn't as scared to admit them then he thought he should be.

Which then made him wonder why after all the time they have spent together as friends did he think that his growing feelings for Kurt would be a bad thing.

So he just stared at Kurt who was still talking and smiling and Sebastian just smiled back and adored Kurt for a moment how he was so passionate how he talked and when he was talking he would gesture with his hands.

If Sebastian knew one thing in that moment was that he was falling in love fast and hard with Kurt Hummel and it did not scare him one single bit.

As Sebastian was finally realising that he had feelings for Kurt little did he know Kurt was finally admitting to himself that exact same thing as he saw the love filled look Sebastian was giving him.

Kurt knew that his feelings was growing for Sebastian and instead of think he was going insane at that admission he realised that the fluttering feeling in his stomach came back and now he knew what that feeling was he got when he opened the door and saw that smile on Sebastian's face.

He was falling in love with Sebastian Smythe and it didn't scare him one single bit.

After a little bit more time of talking they both saw that The Proposal was finished so Kurt got up and saw that it was coming close to 9oclock Kurt didn't realise they had been talking for so long Kurt told Sebastian that he could crash at his house tonight instead of making that long trip back to Dolton so late at night so they both got into some PJ's and Kurt changed the film and put in Grown Ups they both got back into bed under the covers this time and started watch the film as the film was playing they was slightly getting closer and closer to each other but not quite touching yet.

Neither was ready to admit to the other that they had feelings for the other so they took comfort in being this close to each other.

As the film keep playing they both started to fall asleep a little, but both trying to stay awake.

But before they knew it they had both feel asleep side by side with the same thought that they are falling in love with each other and the most shocking part that they realised tonight was that it didn't scare them as much as they thought it would

Now they have admitted it to themselves, they need to get the courage to admit it to each other but that won't be as hard as the thought when they wake up the next morning cuddled up in each other's arms both with Hugh smiles on their faces.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to ask if anyone has any good Kurt/Sebastian stories that they are reading can you send me the link's please? either PM me or leave the link in the review part, I've been looking for some more Kurt/Sebastian stories to read thank you :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt woke up first the next morning, he felt nice and warm, looking around his room and he looked down at his side and realised someone was in bed next to him, that's when last night came back to him, Sebastian was in his bed cuddled up with him, and with that realisation Kurt got a huge grin on his face. So he decided that he enjoyed being in bed with him so he stayed cuddled up with Sebastian, before he knew it Kurt fell back to sleep.

A couple hours later Sebastian woke up and looked down at Kurt then a huge grin came to his face, he kept his arms tight around Kurt.

Sebastian was looking at Kurt as Kurt started to wake up, Kurt opened his eyes and smiled as his eyes locked on Sebastian's

'Morning' Kurt said

'Morning to you too' Sebastian said

Both boys slowly pulled apart and uncomfortable silence settled in they both knew they needed to talk about each ones feelings but neither knew where to start

'So do you want some breakfast' Kurt asked Sebastian

'Yeah sure' Sebastian replied

Both boys went to the kitchen Kurt starting to cook some pancakes for breakfast and Sebastian sitting down at the table.

Once breakfast was ready Kurt put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and put a plate in front of his and Sebastian's seat, uncomfortable silence settled in once again but this time Kurt spoke up.

'erm so…. About how we woke up….. I hope that won't be too weird now'

Sebastian looked at Kurt in his eyes

'Course not' Sebastian said

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth many times but realised that if he didn't say anything now that he would lose his bottle and he would never say it so with a deep breath.

'IlikeyouKurt' he said in one breath hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

Kurt was shocked to say the least but decided to play a little

'Mmh, what did you say Seb?' Kurt said pretending that he wasn't paying attention

Sebastian looked at him and smiled he should of known Kurt Hummel wouldn't of let him get away with that one.

'I said' Sebastian started this time slowly 'I like you' Sebastian took a deep breath then held it for what seemed like years before Kurt spoke up

'Aww Seb I like you to I mean we wouldn't be friends if I didn't like you' Kurt said with a smirk on his face

Sebastian started laughing and got up and walked round and sat on the same side of the table Kurt was sat at and pulled out the chair next to him and sat on it.

Kurt turned to look at him as Sebastian picked up Kurt hand in his Sebastian thought if Kurt's gonna make him do this he's going to do it good so.

'No Kurt I don't think you understand I mean I really like you, I didn't think it was possible believe me, I mean I was even surprised when we became friends but over time as we have spent more and more time together and I've realised I can stand you'

Sebastian said that last line with a wink and a smirk as Kurt rolled his eyes but Sebastian carried on.

'I've realised that my feelings somehow along the way has grown for you more than friends and now I understand if you don't feel anything more than friendship for me I wasn't expecting you to but I needed to let you know because I haven't really felt like this for anyone ever'

Sebastian finished and he started to stand up and went to walk away.

Kurt was for use of a better work gobsmacked he was surprised that Sebastian just pouring his heart out like that.

Kurt realised that Sebastian was about to leave so he quickly got up and grab Sebastian's wrist and spun him around to face him.

'I like you too, I was actually trying to get the courage to admit to you that for some reason I have feelings for you too' Kurt said smiling

Sebastian let out a breath and then Kurt and Sebastian just stood for a few seconds just staring at each other.

Sebastian slowly leaned in and he closed his eyes Kurt saw what Sebastian was about to do so leaned in too and closed his eyes and as both boys slowly leaned and their lips pressed against each others and they kissed it was their first kissed and both boys felt it fireworks it hadn't been like this for Sebastian and Kurt never felt like this when he kissed Blaine they both knew at this moment that they was about to really fall for each other.

**Author's note: Sorry it's not very long but this is a big step in their relationship and I didn't want it to drag on that much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: sorry this chapter took so long as it's nearer christmas work is getting busier and i don't any days off apart from the weekend and i was busy christmas shopping anyway not much left of this story now only a chapter or 2 left hope you enjoy this chapter i think it's the longest one i've ever writen. Also i changed my pen name i used to be Kurtbastianfan now i'm GleeGleekLove.**

Chapter 7

A few weeks had past since their first kiss they both couldn't believe how it all happened, going from not liking each other to become friends then starting to like each other they have been having out quite a bit since their first kiss and they are both extremely happy together (something neither thought was possible) they was Hanging out together in Sebastian's room no one was home the was cuddled up on his bed when Sebastian thought it was time he took a deep breath and ask the question his has wanted to ask since their first kiss.

"Kurt?" Seb asked

"What's up" Kurt replied looking up at Seb smiling

"Would you... Erm..." Sebastian kept stuttering trying to get the words out.

Kurt looked at him with a frown on his face "Seb what's wrong you can tell me"

Sebastian looked at Kurt and said "nothing's wrong" he smiled

"Kurt Hummel would you do the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt was shocked he was not expecting that but he was so happy and with a squeal he said "yes yes yes" many times and kissed Sebastian right on his mouth.

For the rest of the day Kurt and Sebastian laid in new relationship bliss.

The next couple of days was Kurt and Sebastian enjoying the perks of being in a relationship kiss whenever they want, holding each other's hand, even sleeping together. But they needed to talk about their future because graduation was coming up fast and Kurt doesn't know what Sebastian will be doing where he will be going, Kurt had a great NYADA call back now he was waiting for his letter to let him know if he got in or not he was nervous and excited, but he really needed to talk to Sebastian.

"Seb" Kurt asked

"Yeah" Sebastian replied

"where are you going are graduation?" Kurt ask a little bit of nerves coming through his voice he did really want Seb to go to New York.

"Erm spend the summer with you" Seb said with a smirk and a wink

Kurt looked at him "no I mean what are you doing for college"

"I'm going to NYU didn't I tell you oh yeah sorry I got in to NYU" Seb said with a smile

Kurt was so happy he couldn't believe Sebastian was going to be I New York they was going to be there together, he was excited now he couldn't wait to go.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me? And what will you be studying" Kurt asked him and Seb had never talked about what Seb would be studying at college.

"I wanted it to be a surprise I knew we would have had to have speak about college soon it was just finding the right time and besides I wanted to see that look on your face" Sebastian said pointing at the big grin on his boyfriends face.

"and I will be studying Law" Sebastian added on

"I'm so happy and congratulations when did you get your acceptance letter?" Kurt asked

"I only got it yesterday" Seb replied smiling

"that is amazing we are both going to be in New York" Kurt said not wiping the grin of his face.

Kurt was hoping his NYADA letter would come soon so he knows if he is in or not but he can wait a few more days now it's time to celebrate Seb and him getting into NYU and how he is going to be the best law student they have ever had.

A few more days had past now they only had a week till McKinley's graduation and 4 days till Dalton's Graduation they was both happy when they found out their graduation wasn't on the same day so now they can go and support each other at their graduations.

They day before Dalton's Graduation Kurt got his NAYDA letter he had text Seb and told him that his letter had come and he wanted Seb to be there when he opened it so Sebastian got straight in his car and started off driving to Lima.

He got to Kurt's house just under 2 hours, breaking only a couple of road laws, and he ran up to the door and quickly knocked a few times.

When Kurt heard the knocks he quickly ran to the door and opening it, it quickly grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him to the living room, where the letter was on the coffee table no one else was in so it was just them, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Kurt looked up at Seb and saw the gentle smile on his face.

Kurt took a deep breath and picked up the letter, and with a slow breath out he started opening the letter, he took out the piece of paper opened it slowing then starting to read it

**Dear Mr Hummel**

**Congratulations you have been accepted into New York** **Academy of Dramatic Arts.**

That was all Kurt read before he was screaming and crying and showing Sebastian he was so happy he had an amazing boyfriend he got into his dream school, he was about to graduate High School (Which he was the most happy about being that it was the worst time of his life other than Glee Club) he was going to be living in New York with one of his best friends, he couldn't believe all his dreams was coming true he never would of believed that this would be happening,.

The next day Kurt was in Dalton looking around he had so many fond memories of this place but he went straight to the auditorium he did not want to miss Sebastian graduate. As everyone's names was being called out Kurt was waiting patiently for Seb's name to be called as the do it in alphabetical order he had to wait a while as his last name was S but that didn't matter he also got to see some of his older friends that he went to school here graduate, Kurt was so happy and proud to have been a part of this school even if it only was for a few months.

Before Kurt knew it they was called Sebastian's name Kurt stood up and clapped and cheered for his boyfriend Sebastian looked out at the crowd and smiled and winked at Kurt.

The next day was time for Kurt's graduation, Sebastian never would be been caught dead in a public school but he would do anything for his boyfriend and he was here to support him, he knew how bad an experience high school was for Kurt and he was glad that he was finally getting out going to his dream city studying what he loved at his dream school, that made Seb happy was to see Kurt happy and he knew he would in New York at NYADA.

Sebastian was sat in McKinley's auditorium he didn't care about anyone else graduating here he was waiting for the only person he came here to see the one person he was in love with and that thought had scared him but as he thought about it he was in love with Kurt he was so happy when Kurt was happy he would do anything to keep that smile on that beautiful face of his and he had never felt like this for anyone else ever.

As Kurt's name was said Sebastian stopped thinking and stood up clapped and cheered for Kurt just as Kurt had done for him the previous day, Kurt had a massive grin on his face which then made Sebastian smile Kurt looked out into the audience and locked eyes with Sebastian, Sebastian smile at him and mouthed "Congratulations" Kurt smiled and walked off stage.

After Sebastian went straight to find Kurt and when he did he run up to him and gave him a hug

"Congratulations baby you were amazing" Sebastian whispered in his ear

Kurt was taken off guard Sebastian had never given him a pet name before but he liked it, so he smiled and said "thank you"

Now they had both finished high school they had Some of the summer to be together and get ready for New York, they was leaving for New York in August so they had about a month and a half to get ready and neither of them could wait

Kurt left McKinley High School having graduated and holding his boyfriends hand and he couldn't be any more excited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This is the final chapter I hope you have enjoyed this story, it was my first story i've ever written so it was just a romance with not much drama maybe i'll go into a bit more drama if i write another story anyway hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter 8

It was the beginning of summer and Kurt and Sebastian was enjoying the perks of being a couple they had lazy days where they would just chill at either one of their house or movie days were they would go to the cinema and watch a film then go for dinner, or they would go to New Directions or Warbler parties, they just loved spending time together.

But now was the time they needed to start to pack up their things to take to New York, ever tho they still had a month and a half till they needed to leave for New York they knew it needed to be done so they was prepared and it gave them more time to spend together without having to rush at the end.

Kurt because he was the most organised and he has been waiting longer to get out of lima and go to New York has been prepared for a while is at Sebastian's house helping him figure out what he wants to take and what he doesn't.

'So' Kurt said

'So' Sebastian repeated

'Have you thought about anything you want to do when in New York?' Kurt asked Sebastian he always wanted to go to school in New York so has always had stuff he wanted to do of course he did do some stuff when the New Directions was in New York for National's but he wanted to experience some stuff with Sebastian.

'Erm not really just study and find a job' Sebastian said he always has wanted to do his father proud and wanted to be a success on his own merit rather than with his father's connections.

'Ok' Kurt said

Sebastian could see he was disappointed so added 'I haven't really thought much about any tourist things to do, but I will go wherever you want to take me when we get their' Seb finished with a wink

Kurt smiled he knew Sebastian just said what he thought Kurt wanted to hear but the genuine smile on Seb's face Kurt knew that he would do whatever Kurt wanted and that warmed Kurt's heart more then he thought it would and he was so happy.

'So have you thought about any of these piles of clothes you will be taking to New York' Kurt asked Sebastian

'Yeah just them' Sebastian said pointing to the clothes on his bed, Sebastian wasn't really bothered what he took to New York clothe wise he wasn't like Kurt at all in that sense Kurt had done nothing but talk about how to narrow down what clothes to take and what to leave it was quite tiring.

After that Kurt was happy with the progress Sebastian was making with getting ready for New York so they took a little break and sat on Seb's bed and started watching a film they had decided on watching Beastly, they both loved the film they was both huge fans of Vanessa Hudgens -even tho Sebastian would never admit to ever watching High School Musical and singing alone – Kurt thought and they both thought Alex Pettyfer was gorgeous so it was a good compromise.

A month had quickly past by for both boys summer was almost over and they was heading to New York in 2 weeks Kurt would be living with Rachel and both going to NYADA and Sebastian had a nice apartment with no roommate going to NYU. They was both ready to go to New York both packed and sorted ready to start their lives in the big apple and living their dreams.

'Are you ready to get out of lima? Sebastian asked Kurt

'Yes' Kurt said without thinking about it

It was easy for them because they was both going to be in New York and they didn't live that far from each other so they won't have to worry about a long distance relationship something Kurt was so thankful for.

'I can't wait to finally get out of this town' Kurt added he needed to get out and finally be able to walk down the street holding Sebastian's hand without any disapproving looks he wasn't naïve he knew not everyone in New York would be accepting but more people would be accepting in New York then in Ohio and for that Kurt couldn't wait he was finally going to get everything he wanted a great boyfriend, studying in his dream school living with one of his best friends and living in New York he couldn't quite believe it.

The 2 weeks came by in a flash and before they knew it Kurt was boarding a plane to New York, Sebastian was going the next day Kurt and Rachel was going a day before so they could make sure they was set before classes started their classes at NYADA started a week before Sebastian's did at NYU so they needed to go before Sebastian.

Kurt and Sebastian had both settled in to the New York lifestyle quickly going to classes and spending time together when possible it was like a dream for both of them and they was quickly realising that this was it for both.

They was sitting at the kitchen table in Sebastian's apartment talking about random stuff while doing their homework.

Kurt knew he was in love with Sebastian and he knew that Sebastian was in love with him and he wanted to say the 3 magic words he just wasn't sure how Sebastian would react but he knew he needed to no wanted to say it so he bit the bullet and said it.

Sebastian was in the middle of something about something that happened at school today when he heard what Kurt had said.

'I Love You' Kurt said

Sebastian was a little taken aback but he said without hesitation

'I Love You Too'

They both smiled Kurt with a little sigh of relief they was both happy as they could be, and they couldn't ask for anything more.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading **


End file.
